Aside from convenient operation, a storage compartment for the interior of a motor vehicle has to provide a high degree of functional safety. It must be prevented that, in case of an accident or crash, the storage compartment opens on its own or else items placed in said storage compartment could be propelled out from the storage compartment with considerable velocity, which could represent an endangerment and possibly cause injury of persons present in the interior of such a motor vehicle.
From DE 20 2004 003 227 U1, we know of a locking device for the cover of openings inside of vehicles. Said locking device has a closure element that is firmly held in place on two sides. By means of the locking tab of a rocker engaging into a latch, the latches of the locking device are locked in a terminal closure position. Without operating an opening handle, any opening by itself is thus eliminated.
From DE 100 27 020 B4, we know of a vehicle center console with crash lock. Said crash lock is intended to prevent that the drawer of that center console, due to its inertia, will be propelled backward from the center console in case of a crash of the motor vehicle. The trigger of that crash lock is activated solely based on the inertia forces of the components. The triggering of the crash lock occurs only at the time when the drawer begins to move outward [from the center console].
From DE 102 00 102 A1 a crash-active locking mechanism of kinematic components in the interior of vehicles is known. The locking device features an actuator for a locking member, which is controlled by an acceleration sensor of an airbag control unit.
DE 203 11 467 U1 deals with a further assembly component for the interior of motor vehicles with a crash locking device.
From DE 41 30 847 C2, we know a closing lid for closing a storage compartment in the interior of a motor vehicle. In case an acceleration force of more than 10 g occurs, the storage compartment is automatically locked in position.